Maizono Sayaka
Sayaka Maizono Sayaka Maizono (舞園 さやか Maizono Sayaka) is one of the characters featured in Dangan Ronpa: Academy of Hope and High School Students of Despair. She has the title Super High-School Level Idol (超高校級の「アイドル」''Chō Kōkō Kyū no "Aidoru"). She was the singer of a popular idol group in Japan. Maizono used to be in the same school with Naegi, though the two did not talk much back then. She was killed by Kuwata in Chapter 1 after attempting to do the same to the latter. AppearanceEdit Maizono is considered very cute, almost like a doll. She has long dark blue hair with several hair clips and blue eyes. She is of average height and wears a sailor school girl uniform. PersonalityEdit Seeing as she's an idol, it's expected of Maizono to be a friendly and caring person. Maizono develops a bond with Naegi, whom she considers her friend, assisting him on every occasion in Chapter 1. However, she tends to hide her feelings when she is under great pressure by putting on her public persona. She also clings tightly to her band members, and would not hesitate to do something if anything was to happen to one of them, including things that could hurt others. She also mentioned that she had someone particular on her mind, but decides to shove off her feeling because she wanted to focused on her career as an Idol. The "someone" she mentioned might be Naegi. HistoryEdit Pre-Despair IncidentEdit Maizono was raised solely by her father. Since he always worked until late every single day, she often spent her time alone at her home. The only thing that kept her from feeling lonely was the idol live show which she watches on television. For Maizono, those idol girls’ smiles were her source of strength. Afterwards, she became very determined to become one because she also wanted to give strength to other people. She even prepared to do anything in order to make her dream comes true at all costs. Maizono and Naegi used to go the same school in junior high. They were not really close due to not being in the same class. However, there was a time when she saw Naegi nursing an injured crane back to health after it got lost and stuck at the pool in their school. This action moved Maizono, and later she would try to get to know Naegi more. Unfortunately, they ended up graduating without ever talking to each other. High School Life of Mutual KillingEdit When Naegi and Maizono met for the first time, they immediately recognized each other and were about to talk about it. However, they were cut off short by Ishimaru. Later, Maizono assigned herself as some sort of assistant for Naegi. She also asked for his help to look for a weapon in case self-defense was needed. After Monobear gave the students a motivational DVD to watch, Maizono immediately panicked, since the DVD showed her band members lying on the floor, apparently dead or very hurt. The DVD apparently pushed her over the edge that she even devised a plan to murder Leon and frame Naegi by inviting the former to her room and swapping rooms with the latter. Unfortunately, her plan backfired, and Leon ended up killing her in the shower room. With her last strength, she wrote Leon’s name on the wall using her blood. Kirigiri stated that there was a possibility that Maizono tried to make amends for framing Naegi by doing that. ExecutionEdit '''Sayaka Maizono's Final Performance' - Maizono is placed on a stage that shaped in a form of a giant mantrap along its edge, complete with a meter to score her. She is required to sing in order to fill the aforementioned meter until it's full. However, just as the meter is about to reach the highest score, Monobear destroys it, triggering the 'Failure' condition. This causes the giant mantrap to slam shut, killing Maizono instantly. This execution is only shown in the Official Fanbook. RelationshipsEdit Makoto NaegiEdit Before the events of the first game, she and Naegi went to the same middle school, but never talked to each other since they're in different social standards, however, she becomes interested towards Naegi after seeing him nursing an injured crane after it got lost and stuck in the pool at their school and wanted to have a talk since then. Unfortunately, both of them ended up graduating without having any contact. In the game, she eventually had a chance to talk with Naegi and befriended with him, mutual attraction formed between the two of them and considered herself as his "sidekick" and several parts in the game hinted that she actually has feelings for him. However, after she received her "Educational DVD" from Monobear, she falls into despair, but Naegi tries to comfort her and allowed her to sleep in his room when she was scared, but it was an attempt to frame Naegi as a murderer when she tries to kill Kuwata before ending up being killed by him in the process. Before dying, she wrote Kuwata's name (read as 11037) as a hint for the culprit. Whether she really tried to save Naegi from being framed as the culprit or she wrote Kuwata's name as an act of revenge is unknown, however Kirigiri theorized that she tried to save Naegi and Naegi believed that. While it is unknown how much her words were meant to manipulate Naegi, in the manga, after she was stabbed by Kuwata, she wrote 11037 with Naegi in her mind, hinting that she hesitated to betray Naegi and really loved him, proving that Kirigiri's theory is correct. She's mentioned by Naegi in ''Super Dangan Ronpa 2: Farewell Despair Academy, ''when he explains to Hinata why he set 11037 as the code to save the remaining students, he mentions that the number refers to someone who saved him when he was in trouble. Later, Hinata also used this information to shake off the fake Naegi/Monokuma from manipulating the students. Category:Characters